Not this year
by Foxy111
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta never go into the games. How will Peeta make his move on Katniss? What will Gale think of this? Read to find out!
1. 2 days before reaping

**Okay! So I got this idea last night. I want to see how it works. If it doesn't work to well I will most likely stop… if you are wondering why all my Fanfics are Hunger games stuff well that's because I love it! Okay enough talk lets begin shall we :)**

**2 days before reaping:**

I sit in history. One of the most boringest subjects yet. I look over towards katniss. She stares at the wall like every day. I stare at my notebook and begin to scribble Katniss's name all over it. _Ding ding ding._ The bell goes off. I gather my stuff. I see katniss making her way out. I want to talk to you Katniss! I scream in my head. I make my way over to her. I should have known gale was going to be there. I nod at gale and turn away. I know they must be talking to me now. They must be. I walk to my locker. I look around to see Katniss's sister walking towards me. Well not exactly me towards Katniss and Gale.

"Hi little duck." I hear katniss say to prim. "Hi Katniss are we walking with Gale today?" I look over at them. I feel like a stalker listening in on them.

"Only if Gale wants to." Katniss looks at Gale. "Why not!" Gale laughs as prim jumps up and down. They walk by me. I have nothing to say but smile. I gather my stuff into my backpack and head towards the bakery. I hate to work on days I have off but what else am I supposed to do. I throw my back into the corner of the back room. _Ding._ The front bell goes off. I walk out to say hello when Katniss is standing there looking at me.

"Hello how can I help you?" I say as coolly as I can. She stares at all the bread.

"Just one loaf please." I nod and grab her a loaf. I wrap it up and hand it to her. She puts the coin on the counter and walks out. I blew my chance to get to know her. I blew it! I sigh. I grab the stool from the corner. I place it behind the counter and sit down on it. Mom never likes it when we sit on the job, but today nothing is happening. A few more people come in for bread. Next thing I know a crowd of people are in the bakery. Some are ordering cakes, some are just getting some bread. I have three cakes to do after the reaping. The crowd of people leave after I order all of them.

"Hey can I have some buns please." I turn around to see Gale standing in front of the counter.

"Yeah what kind?" I ask him. He looks at the kind of breads.

"Ehh surprise me I have to get some where soon." He looks around. I know where he is going. He is going to Katniss's house. I grab some cheese buns and give it to him.

"here." I hand him the buns. He hands me 2 coins then walks out. He is lucky to be hanging out with katniss so much. I wish I was him. Being able to talk to her, know her family, and know her sister. I just have to be a nobody to her. Im just the boy with the bread.

**Im sorry it's so short! I tried though! Im also sorry if it wasn't the best. Please review and tell me what you think of it! R&R!**

**~ foxy :)**


	2. 1 day before reaping

**Hello! So im doing peeta's pov and Katniss's pov in this chapter!**

**1 day before reaping**

**Peeta's POV**

One day. That's all I have to make a move on katniss. I know she might not go in but I still want to know her a lot more just in case. I sit in the bakery waiting for someone to come in. A little girl with blonde hair runs in right towards the cakes. She stares at the cakes.

" hello. How can I help you?" I ask her. She turns around to look at me.

"im just looking!" she tells me and went back towards the cakes. I open a display a grab a cookie. I put it in a bag and walk towards her.

"here have a cookie." I hand her the bag. She looks at the bag then at me. she smiles big.

"Thanks soo much!" she hugs me and runs out. I walk towards the counter and sit down on the stool. I hear the door ding so I look at the door. Katniss is walking in. She puts the bag on the counter and looks at me.

"I can't afford this!" she shouts. I look at the cookie then at her. I smile

"it's fine its off my allowance!" I tell her. She looks at me weird. She nods and walks back out with the bag in her hand. I blew it again. I go into the back when my dad comes in to work the counter. I start to decorate the cake my dad brought in from home. I have no clue why he made it there, but what ever. I carefully put flowers on it. I look back and study it. Purple and yellow flowers over it. The vines are all over. I enjoy this one. Maybe I can make a cake like this and give it to katniss. If I get to know her more.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk along with prim. She carefully eats her cookie. There is something about the bread boy. I'm not so sure what it is. We reach the seam. I see Gale walking towards us.

"what took you so long catnip?" he asks me. I look at Prim

"she went into the bakery and the boy gave her a cookie." I looked back at Gale. He nods. As he looks towards Prim.

"is it a yummy cookie?." He asks. She looks up from her cookie. She has crumbs over her face. She nods a yes. All the crumbs fall to the ground. Gale starts to laugh. Prim smiles.

"Katniss are we going hunting today?" Gale looks at me. I nod a yes. He smiles.

" I need to get some bread though. we need something to eat tonight with the game." I tell him. He looks at me.

"I'll get it for you." I look at him.

"really? You don't have to." I tell him. He smiles.

"its fine! Ill get it!" he smiles and takes off running to town. I grab prim's hand and take her to the house. She stops by the door and pets her goat. I smile and walk inside. I put on my dad's hunting jacket.

"prim! I will be right back." I tell her. She nods. I take off towards the town. I go into the bakery. I see Gale standing by the counter.

"low service." Gale tells me. I nod.

**Peeta's POV**

I walk into the front of the bakery.

"hello. What would you like?" I look at katniss as she stares at Gale.

"one loaf please." Gale puts down a coin. I put a loaf into a bag and hand then it to him. He nods. Gale makes his way out but katniss is still in.

"Katniss!" I scream. I run after her and grab her arm. She pulls it away and looks at me.

"what do you want? I have to do something." She snaps. I look at her.

"Good luck tomorrow." I tell her. I stare into her gray eyes. She stares into mine.

"thanks…" she starts to walk away.

"wait!" I scream. She looks over her shoulder at me. "if you don't get called tomorrow. Do you want to hangout?" I ask her. She stares at the ground for a while.

"maybe." She walks out of the door. Maybe. I got a maybe! She turns around and looks at me. I wave good bye. She quickly turns back around. I watch her take off after Gale. My mom walks into the bakery.

"you have two cakes that are supposed to be done tomorrow peeta! Stop goofing off!" she shouts.

"okay mom!" I yell back I walk into the bake. I decorate the cake with yellow flowers. I look back at the cake. I look over at a small white cake with nothing on it. I grab the cake and a frosting bag. I put flowers and swirls all over it. I put down the frosting bag and look at the cake. "perfect." I whisper to myself. I put the cake in a small box. Tomorrow I will give this cake to Katniss. She can celebrate with her family. I set it to the side. I carefully write Katniss on the box.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk around the woods with Gale. He looks at me.

"what were you and bread boy talking about?" he looks at the grass. I stay quite for awhile. "Katniss. Really what is happening?" I look at him.

"nothing Gale! I have other friends then you!" I shout at him. "I have a life." I say quitly.

"Like I don't know that Katniss! I wasn't saying that! Just tell me what happened!" he stops where he is. I look at him.

"he asked me to hangout on Monday. No big deal." I continue to walk.

"no big deal? Katniss he is a townie! You are from the seam! Why would he want to hangout with a girl from the seam!" Gale looks at me.

"why do you care about my life so much Gale? Who said I want to hangout with him?" I snap. He stays quite.

"im going back." He turns around and walks back. I follow far behind. Why does he care about my life. A few pieces of my hair fly into my face. I put my bow and arrows into the log. Got nothing for tonight. All because of Gale yelling and shouting. I stand by the fence hearing if it is on or not. Off. I climb through and walk back home. I see Gale standing out side of his house. I nod. He bits his lib and walks inside. Gale why are you confusing me so much?

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile! I try my best to! R&R! please check out my other Fanfics!**

**~foxy 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Reaping Day

**Guys! Im so sorry I haven't updated in Forever! Im surprised im updating on my birthday! I've been so busy swimming and obsessing over One Direction! Yeah I love them:) Anyway, I'm going to use only Peeta's POV in this chapter. Here is the reaping!**

**Reaping morning**

"Peeta! You have to wake up!" my mom shouts. I glance at the clock. 11. awesome. I make my way to the kitchen. "its nice if you joined us for breakfast." My mom snaps. I sit down and take a bite of my toast and some eggs. We never really have eggs with breakfast. Not this kind anyway. I take a sip of my juice.

"Peeta when your done I want you to get ready. It's a big day." My mom tells me. I look at her.

"what about them?" I point to my brothers with my fork.

"if you didn't see them, they are already dress." She laughs. I look over at them. They are smiling and waving at me.

"fine." I finish up my food and walk up stairs. I always hate reaping. Never liked it. I put on a white shirt and some kakis. I brush my hair.

"Peeta come on!" my mom yells. I walk down the stairs to meet them waiting at the door. We walk out to the town. We always come a little early. Just so it doesn't take to long to get signed in and everything else. I walk to the line. I watch people go into the crowd of kids.

"give me your finger." The peace keeper snaps at me. I show them my finger as the take some blood out. They put it on a slip. "go." I nod and walk to the boy section. I make my way to the 17 year old section. I stand there and wait as Effie is talking to a peace keeper. Im guessing its now two.

"hello!" Effie sings. "I have a video to show you! All the way from the capitol!" she shows us the video. "I just love that! Now the girl tribute shall we?" she walks over to the names. She grabs one then walks back. "Summer Jones!" a eighteen year old girl makes her way to the stage. She stands there almost crying. "the boy tribute!" I cross my fingers. "Adam Green!" I look over to see a boy from my section walk up. "your district 12 tributes!" they shake hands and rush into the justice building. I see katniss hugging Prim. I make my way over.

"hey." I look at her. She stares at me.

"hi." She whispers.

"are we going to hangout?" she looks at me.

"next Wednesday." She tells me. I nod. She walks away. I get to hangout with her! Yes! Its my dream come true! I walk to my parents and my brothers.

"thank god none of you got called!" my dad shouts hugging us. My mom laughs as we walk back to your house. I run upstairs. I take a nap. I have a wonderful dream about katniss. How can my life get any better!

**Im sorry its short! Im tired! Anyway! Im busy tomorrow and Saturday! So don't expect updates! I feel bad making you guys wait! R&R!**

**~Foxy**


	4. I love you

**Eroo! So im back! Yayyyyy! Anyway. Think of starting a new story:D I know what your think. How is she going to write 4 storys? I will cause I'm cool!:D its not going to be about the hunger games. No its not it would be about...One direction! Once again. Not all you guys are fans :'( still writing it! I love it I already wrote a chapter. I'm diggen it! Well Ill stop blabbering and start! Thaks and review!**

**Wednesday**

I jump out of bed. Today I get to hangout with katniss! Yes! I throw on a pair of pants and a shirt. I brush my teeth and style my hair. I grab a piece of toast and my school bag and run out the door. I eat my toast on the way to school. When I get there school flashes by like a blur. At the end of the day I walk up to Katniss.

"are we going to hangout today?" I smile.

"I guess so." she mumbles. She looks around. Her little sister comes up. "hey little duck!" Katniss smiles. Her little sister looks at me.

"who is that?" she whispers pointing to me.

"I'm Peeta. And you are?" I chuckle.

"I'm Primrose! But you can call me Prim!" she giggles. Katniss smiles at her. I never see her smile. This is new. Katniss starts to walk. I follow behind them. "Peeta! Come up here!" Prim smiles. I walk faster and walk next to her.

"So prim tell me about yourself!" I grin. She laughs.

"I have a goat! Her name is lady Katniss got her for me! My name is a flower!" she giggles. I smile.

"what a wonderful name for a goat"

"well here is your stop." Katniss tells me. I look at the bakery.

"why don't you come inside?" I question. She sighs and agrees. We walk inside. Prim runs over to the cakes. "oh thats right!" I walk into the back of the bakery and grab the cake. I walk back out. I hand the box to Prim. She looks at it and slightly opens it. She gasps.

"for me?" she asks. I smile and nod. She squeals. "Katniss we have a cake! We have a cake!" she screams staring at the cake. Katniss looks at me.

"Thank you." she whispers. I smile.

"No problem." we both look at Prim looking at it with awe. I let out a small laugh. Katniss smiles. Prim looks at us.

"Prim want a sample?" I smile. She nods. I go behind the counter and grab the tray of samples. I set them down on the counter. Prim grabs one and starts to eat it. Katniss stares at them.

"go ahead Katniss. You can take one." I laugh. She bites her lip and takes one. She eats it slowly. Once she finishes it she grabs Prim's hand and the cake.

"Thanks but we got to go now." she smiles. And walks out. Today I swear has been the best day yet.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk along the road holding Prim's hand and the cake. Why did Peeta give me this cake anyway? I haven't looked at it yet. Only Prim has looked at it. We walk into the seam. Gale is talking to someone. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

"hey catnip. You bought a cake?" he stares at the box.

"Peeta gave it to us!" Prim giggles. Gale nods.

"Guessing thats who you were with." he trails off. I nod. His face fell.

"Nothing happened Gale." I tell him. He looks at me and smiles. "why would you care if anything did happened.." I raise an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't!" he stutters. Is he lying to me? Okay what ever. Peeta's smile popped into my head. I shake my head. No feelings for him at all! We walk into our house. Gale followed behind. I set the cake down on the table and let go of Prim's hand. Gale opens the box. He stares at the flowers and swirls.

"Nice." he states. I nod and look at it. Prim runs up to the table.

"Can I have a piece!" she smiles. I nod. I carefully cut a small piece for Prim. She eats it slowly enjoying every bite like it was the last piece of food on the world. I smile a bit. Gale laughs.

"what?" he shakes his head. I bite my lip. Why is he laughing?

**Gale's POV**

I start to laugh. Katniss looks over at me.

"what?" she looks worried. I shake my head.

"nothing. Its just how your staring at Prim eating her cake." I chuckle. Katniss rolls her eyes.

"whatever." she lets out a small laugh.

"can we talk outside Katniss?" I ask. She nods and walks outside with me.

"okay. What?"

"well.. Be careful with that Peeta dude. He is a townie and I don't trust him. I don't want you hurt. I worry about you and him." I stare at the ground.

"no need to worry Gale. Nothing is going to happen!" she snaps.

"I can still worry Katniss!" I snap back.

"why though?" she asks.

"Because I don't want you hurt!" I shout.

"Why!" she shouts back.

"Because I love you Katniss!" I shout. She looks at me.

"you what?" she whispers.

"I love you." I grab her wrist and pull her into a kiss. She pulled away fast. She looks at me.

"I think you should leave..." she whispers and walks inside. I stare at the door. What did I do? Why am I so stupid!

**Buh buh buh! Its short I know. Some are long some are short... Sorry! So review:P um so what will happen next? Continue to find out! I need some ideas... And should I post my One Direction story. I really like it but I don't know... Well bye! Stay amazing! Xx**

**~Foxy(:**


	5. Note

**Hi guys.**

**Sorry for not updating in ages.**

**You know how bad I feel about that?**

**Writers block sucks:( **

**Sooooo sooooo sorry once again. **

**I will write soon I hope. Just yeah.**

**Umm. So follow me on twitter? Then you guys can just talk to me and stuff. **

**IT IS PaisleyBoo1**

**Okay well.. bye.**


End file.
